From the Diary of
by LadyJewel
Summary: An entry from the diary of a Hufflepuff about a secret crush on Harry Potter.
1. From the Diary of

From the Diary of 

**Author:** LadyJewel

**Author's Note:** Just so you know this is my first actual fanfic post. A fanfic! Isn't it amazing?! If anything is inconsistent, **_so_** sorry, I simply can't measure up to **your** knowledge. I've tried to remain true to Miss Rowling's story. Comments are welcome and flames will be shared with my cousin for a good laugh. Lord knows we need it. **_Enjoy _**and keep in mind of whom **_you_** think it is writing this entry.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to the Goddess-of-all-things-magical, J. K. Rowling and to Warner Bros. I'm borrowing them just for a wee bit and am making **_no_** money. 

I saw him the first time when Professor McGonagall called him up for his sorting. I had already been sorted. Into **_Hufflepuff_**, I might add. Damn my stupid, kind heart. It seemed appropriate for me anyway. I wouldn't have done well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I'm not smart, cruel, or ambitious. Well, I guess I'm not brave either.

                Ever since I had gotten on the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three-quarters, I heard that **_he_** was on board. Apparently, those born in the Wizarding World knew him well. They knew his past. I, born and raised in what they call the 'Muggle World', had not a clue who he was and what they were talking about. I didn't care, actually. I was too nervous and excited about going to Hogwarts. Which was the best wizarding school, I was told. I mean, I knew I had a strange aunt and uncle that like to wear robes, but I didn't think that they were a wizard and a witch.

                Oh, great! I'm babbling, again. That's something I'm trying to cut down on.

                Now, Har  **_he_** wasn't all that special looking. I mean, he looked like any of my peers stepping up to put on that big, ugly **_hat_**. I admit, I felt a little frightened at being in front of all those people. When Professor McGonagall called his name, the entire room took in a gasp, except for me. I was still sort of clueless.

                When it called out Gryffindor, I wasn't all that surprised. I mean, he **_did_** defeat and almost kill Voldemort er… You-Know-Who.

                Um. I gave away who I was talking about, didn't I? Oh well. Who else would it be? Ron Weasley? No thank you! Not my type.

                It's the summer between my fourth and fifth year. Yeah, I'm sad Cedric Diggory died, but… I don't know. Sure he was a Hufflepuff, but I didn't like him that much. Hopefully, though, he died nobly. He was still a nice person.

                Harry (Yes! There! I wrote it!) was distressed at Cedric's death. I wanted to comfort him. Just take him in my arms and hold him. I'm afraid, though, that I'm not good enough for him. He's got friends that'll take care of him instead of me.

                I guess I'll just be glad enough to look at him from the sidelines. Watch him grow up. Become a man. See him graduate and marry.

                I know, I'm hopeless. A crush on the one person I couldn't possible have. My friends and other students watch him as he lives, eats, and breathes. He's their hope. Their **_savior_** from the tyranny of Vol You-Know-Who.

                He's also the most wonderful person. He has his faults. Like he draws danger to him like a magnet, but that makes him interesting. His parents are gone, and, from what I've heard, his aunt and uncle treat him like garbage. I'm swearing right now, just so you know. He likes to get into fights with Draco Malfoy and his gang, or, maybe, he has to. You know, defending his honor and all that. I've heard he writes up lies for Divination homework, but that's understandable. I do, too. Don't tell anyone.

                Still, he's kind enough to say hello to me every once in a while. He helps me when I mess up in Herbology. I mess up a lot. More so than Neville Longbottom in the Potions' classroom. Harry's rather smart when he makes an effort. He's courageous and has a mean tongue. Maybe that's from living with his aunt and uncle. And from Draco Malfoy, too.

                Be proud of me, though. I'm trying to find someone else to crush on. It might be difficult, but I'm doing this for myself. I don't want myself hurt and I don't want him to dislike me.

                Harry, I hope you find someone who will love you. Be it female, male, or some other fey creature. You are surrounded by people who want you or want to bring you joy. Happiness.

                I hope that I will find someone to love me as much as your godfather does. My parents don't pay much attention to me anymore. They've almost disowned me. And, yes, I know about your godfather. I won't tell you though. Just my diary and I know. You're not the only one who goes about at night. I hope that I well find someone to love me, and soon. Someone who will hold me and bring me laughter, calm, and happiness. Someone who will notice me and love me for who I am. Happy birthday, Harry.

A Hufflepuff 

July 31

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maybe you'd like to take a guess on who the 'writer' is? Let me know what you thought. 


	2. From the Diary of: Notes

From the Diary of: Notes 

I loved all the feed-back that I got for this story. I originally wasn't going to continue it. It was just going to remain a single entry, but with all the great comments and **_'please, continue'_**s, I decided that I would do just that. Continue. 

                The thing is though… I have guesses ranging from Hannah Abbott to Susan Bones to Justin Finch-Fletchley. I decided to do three endings. Although, **_Justin's_** will be **_slash_**; **_the rest won't._**

                Now seeing as I don't have the fifth book, only Miss Rowling does, I had to um… use my creative license. I just wanted to make it clear. If you do read all three, I will post which one I was thinking when I wrote the first entry at the end of the newest one. **_Enjoy._**

****

**_~LadyJewel_**


	3. From the Diary of Hannah Abbott

From the Diary of… Hannah Abbott 

**Author:** LadyJewel

**Author's Note:** Go back and read **From the Diary of: Notes.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros. and the creator of Harry-and-his-magical-world, J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a little. No money is being made. At least to my knowledge.

Dear Diary,

It seems ages since I've written in you. I just didn't have much time to write to you. I've just  been so very busy. Getting ready for my fifth year at Hogwarts was not as easy as it seemed. As it is, it's already the second month of my fifth year.

                Classes this year are so impossibly hard. Studying for our O.W.L.s is just so tiring. Professor Snape's classes are nearly impossible to pass. The Ravenclaws, Lord knows how they pass. Always discussing this or that about a certain potion. It's enough to drive me bonkers. The rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins is worse this year. I have this sinking feeling something very bad will happen.

                The Quidditch season is in full swing already. I haven't the slightest idea who our team captain is this year. The same with Gryffindor and Slytherin. I do believe that Cho Chang is the new captain for Ravenclaw, but maybe she has been for a while. I didn't pay much attention to Quidditch until my new crush.

                He's not that bad looking either. I do believe he looks so much nicer than Harry. Harry looks… I don't know, more feminine? Is it even possible for a guy to look girly?

                It's just… **_Oh, diary!_** I'm **_so_** excited! I'm finally over my crush of four years. **_Goodbye,_** Harry Potter! **_Hello,_** Seamus Finnigan. He asked me to be his girlfriend four days ago. If I thought Harry was nice, Seamus is **_so_** much better. He's charming, funny, and sweet. Gives me candy daily. Always just before breakfast.

                Oh! He's a good kisser, too. Mmm… It's just so much more fun with Seamus around. Who would have thought? A shy Hufflepuff with an outgoing Gryffindor. Well, I certainly never expected it. Justin says that I should have. He said that Seamus has had his eye on me since the Yule Ball last year. Well, this is great! My life is just so perfect now. Hopefully, this sinking feeling in my stomach is just a bad lunch.

                Less talk of bad things. More talk of good. Okay… Seamus, I found out, is half-muggle and half-wizard. He's creative, if not very bright. **_Nice_** body. He has these nice eyes. I can't even describe their color. His mother and father allowed him to change his hair color to a very nice blond. I must say it's better than Draco Malfoy's dye job. **_Purple!_** Seamus said that he got in a fight on the train with Harry, and that his hair color would remain purple until the person who did it uses the counter-curse. Draco's father was pissed when he found out. Who knew that Draco would cry from just changing his hair color?

                According to Hermione, Harry is doing just fine. She said that she'd figured out I had a crush on Harry at the end of last year. She told him about it, too, but he was just too devastated by Cedric's death to even confront me. When Ron found out yesterday, he'd slapped Harry upside the head and called him a 'git' for letting me get taken by someone else. It's nice to know that I have friends in Gryffindor. 

                **_Oh my!_** Look how late it is! I have Herbology in the morning. I'm sorry, diary, but I must sleep sometime. I'll write in you soon. I finally have someone who notices me and cherishes me. I shall fall asleep and, hopefully, my dreams will be happy ones filled with Seamus. Goodnight, Diary.

Hannah Abbott

October 15

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry. This is not who I was thinking of when I wrote the first diary entry.  Thanks for your guesses though. I will thank the people who voted for Hannah on this page, instead of at the end of the last one. I hope you enjoyed this entry, even though it's short.

Thanks to **Ice Fox, Rachelle Eva – **I do agree that there isn't enough Hufflepuff fiction. I'm trying to remedy that **– Emmy, animalcrackers, **and** Mistress Cresacre** for reviewing and guessing.


End file.
